forever_charmedfandomcom-20200213-history
Piper Halliwell
Piper Surly Halliwell is the oldest Charmed One after the death of her older sister, Prue. She is the wife of Leo Wyatt and the mother of their three children: Wyatt, Chris, Melinda Halliwell. After the death of Prue, Piper is considered to be the most powerful of the three sisters. Her powers work through the manipulation of molecules: slowing them down to the point where things freeze, and speeding them up to cause explosions. Besides this, she possesses the basic powers of a witch: casting spells, brewing potions (which is her specialty due to her intense passion and exceptional skill in the culinary arts), scrying for lost objects or people, and divining for information. Furthermore, Piper can access The Power of Three, the collective power of the Charmed Ones. Piper works as a chef in her own restaurant, which she named Halliwell's, a nod to her family. She opened the restaurant in 2008 after closing down her nightclub, P3. History 'Early Life' Piper was born on August 7, 1973 to Patty Halliwell and Victor Bennett. She was born with the her ancestor, Melinda Warren's Wiccan power of Molecular Immobilization. The ability to control molecules to slow them down to the point where they stop and become immobile. On March 24th, 1975, she was visited by her future self who, along with the future selves of her sisters, tried to unbind the bond that her mother had made with the warlock Nicholas. Against her will, Patty had promised him the powers of her daughters and had granted him immunity from those powers by blessing his ring. Sometime during November 1975, Piper's parents welcomed their youngest daughter together and her little sister Phoebe Halliwell into the world. After Phoebe's birth, their grandmother, Penny Halliwell, bound all three girls powers in order to keep them safe from Nicholas. To ensure their safety and a normal childhood, Penny erased all magic-related memories from the girls, causing them to forget about magic and their abilities all together. In her teen years, Piper didn't quite know where she fit in; according to Prue she was like Jan Brady. Piper also felt she was ordinary compared to her sisters, Prue and Phoebe. Grams reassured Piper that she was special, that she was kind and caring, and the best little helper she had. Piper eventually graduated from Baker High School in 1992, but didn't yet have the courage to go away to school and stayed home throughout her college career. Eventually, she graduated and became an accountant at a bank even though she really wanted to become a chef. 'Life as a Charmed One' |-|1998-1999= Becoming Charmed ''' On October 7th, 1998, Piper's youngest sister, Phoebe Halliwell returned from New York after spending six months there. On that night, Phoebe had accidentally cast a spell that reawakened her and her sisters powers that were bound by their grams when they were young. Both Prue and Piper did not believe Phoebe when she told them that they were witches. But, Piper soon discovered that she had the power to freeze time, as she initially thought, (later revealed that her powers work through manipulating molecules) freezing Chef Moore during her job interview and believed her youngest sister. At first, Piper was confused and hated being a witch. Not sure from where her powers came or if she was truly a good magical being, she tried to keep the magic down and to a minimum. But, she couldn't fully control her power and often froze the scene she was in when she began to panic. Phoebe convinced her that Piper was good, since she was the most caring person Phoebe knew. Piper, still not sure if she was truly good, went to a local church. When she stepped inside, she was convinced that she was good as she was not struck by lightning. '''Opening P3 At Quake, Piper constantly had to work double shifts. She was unhappy with her job and her boss, which is why she decided to quit and pursue her life long dream of owning her own restaurant. Opening a restaurant would be too risky so Piper settled for a nightclub instead. She had set her sight on a building formerly know as "The Industrial Zone". Prue claimed it was a great place, saying that she often used to go to that club after work With the help of her sisters, Piper got a loan and bought the club. She named it P3 which stands for "The Power of Three" as well as for herself and her sisters: P'rue, '''P'iper and 'P'hoebe. P3 had a rough start. The first few nights didn't attract many people and Piper was already in the red. Prue had already contacted someone from the bank to help pay off the loan. However, when Leo Wyatt had put a spell on Jeff Carlton, who was the manager of a popular rock-band called Dishwalla, the club was "put on the map." The club became the place to be in San Francisco and was the biggest source of income after Prue had quit her job at Bucklands. It was also the place where the three sisters would go to after they had fought a demon. Piper tried hard to keep P3 demon free, and she succeeded very well at it...most of the time. |-|2001-2002= 'Prue's Death and Paige ' On May 17th, 2001, Piper's older sister, Prue was killed by the demon Shax. The loss of their sister was devastating for Piper and Phoebe, but it had hit Piper harder than Phoebe. Her emotional rage caused her to act reckless towards demons trying to vanquish them all on her own. Along with getting herself turned into a fury. After Prue's funeral, Piper and Phoebe find out that they have a half-sister from there mother, named Paige Matthews. Piper a hard time accepting Paige as her sister and in her life. When she was turned into a Fury, Paige caused Piper to breakdown and reveal how she felt about Prue's death; she was angry at Prue for leaving her, believing she couldn't survive without her. After revealing her true emotions, Piper, was turned back again, started to mourn Prue and accept Paige as her sister. '''Losing Phoebe to Evil Cole Turner tricked Phoebe Halliwell in marrying him through a Dark Binding, not knowing that Cole had become the Source of All Evil. Paige and Piper had figured this out and wanted to confront Phoebe with this. Phoebe happened to have a bigger surprise for them though- she was pregnant. When she found out the truth through a premonition, she was in shock, bu, the Seer convinced her to stay by Cole's side. Convinced that it was impossible to turn her good again, Piper prepared potions to vanquish Phoebe. Leo and Paige tried to convince her that Phoebe still had good in her, but Piper was stubborn and didn't listen. She had lost a sister again and would rather see Phoebe dead than see her as the Queen of the Underworld beside Cole/The Source of All Evil. Feeling helpless, Piper turned to alcohol until she wound up unconscious. Paige was able to wake her up and convinced her that Phoebe could still be saved, and still turn back to good, as she had seen signs of good still in Phoebe. Figuring out that vanquishing Cole could turn Phoebe back, Piper, Paige and Leo went to their penthouse and confronted Cole. When Cole was about to kill her sisters Phoebe came out. She joined her sisters and vanquished Cole even though it hurt. Piper and Paige were there to comfort her in the end. The baby Phoebe was pregnant with began taking over her. Piper tried to bind its powers but the baby kept defending itself and its mother. The Seer was able to steal the baby and be crowned herself as Source of All Evil. Her and the infernal council members were vanquished by the sisters. |-|2002-2003= The Birth of her First Child, Wyatt After many failed attempts, Piper managed to get pregnant. But the pregnancy was not easy. Aside from the problems of a mortal pregnancy, Piper's powers became uncontrollable and she often burped orbs. This was all caused by the growing powers of the baby she was carrying, who also swapped the powers of his parents when they had a fight, so that they could walk a mile in each others shoes. Both the sisters, Leo and even Darryl decided it was best for Piper if she would stay out of demon fighting. That way, the baby or her wouldn't get hurt. But, the baby was able to defend himself and his mother from the womb by using a protection shield and healing wounds. Piper became invincible. Piper was temporarily invincible, but was still vulnerable to diseases. During her third trimester, Piper was diagnosed with Toxemia. The doctor said the treatment involved a no-salt diet, no stress and lots of bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy. The next day, Phoebe, Paige and Leo discover that magic has disappeared from the world. As it turns out, a prophecy made long ago is about to come true: the birth of the Twice-Blessed Child. Piper gave birth to her son, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, on the dining room table on the same night. Wyatt came in a swirl of orbs, much to the surprise of everyone. However, everyone was under the impression that Piper and Leo's child would be a girl, and it was an even bigger surprise to see "Mr. Winkie between the legs", as Phoebe had put it when he was born. Ending her Relationship with Leo Wyatt Piper and Leo temporarily broke up when Leo became an Elder. He was forced by the other Elders to stay in the Heavens. When they hugged, Leo used one of his new Elder powers to take Piper's pain away, making it easier for her to accept a life without him. He would lower the effects of this power each day until it finally wore off. But the 'whitelighter' from the future, Chris had sent Leo to Valhalla making him unable to lower the effects of the power. As a result, Piper became an overly chipper, happy with every little thing in life and always had a big smile on her face. Phoebe and Paige had no clue of what Leo had done and tried to find a way to turn her into her normal self. Paige had cast a Memory Spell on Piper, hoping that she would turn normal again, instead, it erased all off Piper's memory; she had no clue who she was, where she was, or even who Wyatt was. Some time later, when the sisters could free Leo, Piper's memory came back and the power that Leo had used on her wore off when she saw him. Phoebe felt her pain with her newly gained Empathy power and began punching Leo multiple times. Piper then regressed into an emotional cocoon, willingly suppressing her memory and emotions and became a Valkyrie. In the end , her sisters were able to save her though When they got back to San Francisco, Piper and Leo decided that it was best for Leo to moved out of the manor. He was still allowed to come over and spend time with Wyatt. But this was difficult for Leo. |-|2004-2005= The Birth of her second Child, Chris Chris was conceived when Piper and Leo were trapped in Limbo by a Darklighter. She and Leo had no idea that Chris was their son, but Phoebe and Paige already. They had kept it secret from Piper until they knew that she really was pregnant. When they told Piper, the sisters decided to keep it secret from Leo who had gone up to the Heavens with the other Elders permanently. According to Piper, it would make things too difficult for her and Leo if he knew. Six months later, when Piper and Chris were attacked by the Spider Demon, Phoebe and Paige had to tell Leo. Knowing how vulnerable she was, they had her moved to Magic School for protection until after the baby was born. The birth, like Wyatt's, didn't go very smoothly. The baby suffered from distress and had to be taken out immediately; during the birth, Piper lost a lot of blood and almost died, but the doctors saved her and Chris. Meanwhile, adult Chris had died. He was killed by Gideon while protecting his baby big brother, Wyatt. Faking her Death After vanquishing one of their biggest threats, Zankou, Piper and her sisters decided to retire from magic. They took on the appearances of three other women and also gave Leo another appearance. They faked their deaths and had Victor temporarily move into the manor. After their funeral, Victor told them that the constant changes of appearances confused both him and the children. So Phoebe decided that the sisters should choose one appearance and make it a permanent one by the use of a spell. Piper chose the look of a blonde, which Leo liked a lot. The sisters and Leo also changed identities, becoming the cousins of their father Victor. Piper was now known as Jenny Bennett and Leo as Louis, her husband. But after a while they decided to come out of hiding. Since they were tired of people not knowing who they really were. |-|2006-2007= The Ultimate Battle When Christy Jenkins had turned her sister, Billie, as well as the whole magical community against the sisters, making them believe they didn't care for anything else but themselves anymore, Piper and her sisters were banished to the Underworld. They were able to go to Phoebe's condo and prepare themselves to battle against the Jenkins. Their first encounter with the two Jenkins' occurred in the manor. Both the Halliwell's as well as the Jenkins' had prepared potions of the same strength. When the potion bottles collided, it created an epic explosion that blasted the Jenkins' through the banister of the stairs, hurting Christy and the Halliwell's through the windows of the sunroom, knocking Piper unconscious. Paige orbed her sisters back to the condo where two demons, Nomed and Zohar awaited them. The two demons had a proposition: the sisters should summon the Hollow and let it infect them after which they would collect the powers of the Triad and then kill Billie and Christy. Everything went according to plan but it killed Phoebe and Paige as well as Christy. Angered, Piper began punching Billie who was still alive. Saving Phoebe and Paige With the help of Coop's ring, Piper traveled back in time with Leo to 1975. Piper wanted to go back to Phoebe right before the Ultimate Battle, but instead she traveled back to the moment of her conception. She and Leo appeared right into the bedroom of her mother and father, Patty and Victor as they were in the middle of conceiving there daughter Phoebe. Patty joined Piper and Leo and traveled to 2050. Again, Piper arrived in another time then she intended. She wanted to travel to her Grams in 1975 but instead traveled to the time where she herself was a grandmother. Piper and Leo's future selves advised the three on how they could save Phoebe and Paige. By returning the Hollow back to where it was contained before the whole manor exploded, they would save them. Figuring that the Power of Three would be needed to return the Hollow. Piper, Patty and Leo got Grams. The four traveled back to 2006. Right on the moment that they arrive, the Charmed Ones and the Jenkins' start battle. Piper, Patty and Penny successfully pull the Hollow out of the five woman. Time adjusts itself to its new future and Piper flashes into her past self becoming her present self again. Phoebe and Paige are saved, alive again. Not long after, the Charmed Ones and Billie are able to kill The Triad and Christy and return Patty and Penny safely to their own time again. Life After the Ultimate Battle Nine months after the battle with Billie and Christy, Piper gave birth to her third and last child, Prudence Melinda Halliwell who was the daughter she had been dreaming of for almost ten years. One day while attempting to make dinner, she noticed numerous potion bottles miraculously appeared over the stove. Unknown to her, Melinda did it, using magic that would be revealed later to her. The food that Piper was preparing then turned into vines that attacked her and her daughter. She was forced to ask her boys for help in the end since her powers alone weren't going to cut it. |-|2008-2009= Selling P3 and her Dream One of Piper's main priorities after the last battle, was opening the restaurant she has always dreamed of. However, it was more easily said than done. She went through numerous locations attempting to find the perfect one for her. She eventually found one, however her realtor thought it was a bad choice but she bought it anyways and asked Leo to help her with the construction. Altering the Twice Blessed Prophacy When Piper and Leo discover that Melinda had the power to orb, Piper sends Leo and Paige to The Heavens to talk to The Elders. There, they are met by one of the new Elder, Kyle Brody, who informs them that since Leo was a Whitelighter for so long, his magical abilities became ingrained within his DNA despite his being mortal, passing those genes onto Melinda. The Elders decided to interfere and caused these whitelighter powers to manifest in Melinda so as to alter the prophecy of the Twice-Blessed Child. They wanted to make Chris and Melinda twice blessed like Wyatt, which would allow the three first born Halliwell children to inherit a stronger and powerful Power of Three so that in the future they would be a greater force of good than the Charmed Ones. Because the Council of Elders interfered too many times in human affairs, they were replaced with a new one, including Kyle. Leo then rejects a chance to get his wings back, so that he and Piper may grow old together. When the answers were given and Leo transferred the news to Piper, Piper tells him that she trusts Kyle with the secret of their children's new destiny, so as to keep the demons from finding out and coming after them. Battle with Neena When the sisters come face to face with their new enemy, Neena, the first witch, Piper is sent into an alternate dimension by her. There, she meets an Angel of Destiny who tells her of the origins of magic and later leaves. Afterwards, Piper finds Cole there and even though he helped her during their last encounter, she doesn't trust him, though she would be able to return home by doing so. However, after learning that Neena was prepared to destroy the world, Piper was forced to trust Cole and returned to the Manor. Afterward, Piper and Phoebe initiated the attack against Neena who was determined to fuse together the Underworld and the Heavens, eliminating the Grand Design altogether, citing the Elders' toying with Leo and Melinda in order to get Piper's understanding. Piper, her sisters, and the deceased Warren Witches then successfully binded Neena's magic. After Neena was defeated, Piper demands to know why Prue wasn't at the battle. Patty and Grams tell the sisters that Prue was reincarnated into her next life, due to the fact that her destiny was not completed when she died. She made a deal with the former Elders and was reborn into the body of a stranger. She would not recognize the sisters, but maybe sometime in the future, the sisters would recognize her soul. However, they would not be able to speak with her. Piper was especially angry about this, stating that "we came almost all the way to the afterlife and my sister isn't here to meet us?" However, what she didn't know was that Prue had gone missing. Opening her restaurant, Halliwell's Afterwards, Piper successfully opened up her dream restaurant, naming it "Halliwell's." The opening night was a huge success with Piper finally reaching her goal and with Wyatt waiting on people with appetisers in an adorable suit. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Wyatt meet Leo, Coop and Henry in the restaurant's courtyard, and they all cheer and give a toast to Piper. Reuniting with her sister, Prue Piper was overjoyed to be reunited with Prue, who had returned to Earth, taken over the body of a comatose witch, and taken on the alias Patience. However, she learned from her sister that by coming in physical contact with Paige, Prue's connection to them had blown the Charmed Ones' strengths out of proportion, causing Piper's freezing power to expand throughout the country. She joined Prue on a hunt out on the frozen streets while trying to figure out a way to repair their powers. Prue later came to realize that her magic was what caused the disorder and stripped her powers to let the Charmed Ones live in peace, but promises to always be in touch. Magical Shift and Chaos Threw the World Soon after this, the world's magic suddenly shifted, allowing mortals to have powers instead of magical beings and the Charmed Ones were rendered powerless by the situation, but Prue gained all of her sisters' powers. After Piper's powers were restored, she joined forces with her family, Darryl and many of their friends to fight against Rennek and take back the Nexus of the All. By entering the Nexus, her powers were momentarily expanded, allowing her to destroy almost an entire army of demons. Though she and her sisters were unsuccessful at taking down Rennek, Prue managed to steal his magical possessions (the Empyreal Sword and the Grimoire) and use their powers, as well as the power of the Nexus to vanquish Rennek and then restore the world to its order. |-|2010-2011= Powers and Abilities Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. This is considered Piper's specialty, due to her love and skill for cooking. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *'Mediumship:' The ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers *'Molecular Immobilization': The ability to slow down molecules to the point that they freeze. This power works on almost all objects and beings, except certain upper-level demons such as The Triad. This is Piper's primary power which she channels through her hands. *'Molecular Combustion': The ability to speed up molecules to the point that they explode. This power advanced so much that she is able to destroy Upper-Level Demons. It is considered Piper's strongest and most frequently used power. **'Deviation:' The ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Piper is capable of this through the use of her Molecular Combustion power. Other Powers *'The Power of Three': The collective power of Piper and her sisters which enhances their powers. *'High Resistance:' The ability to be highly resistant to physical and magical harm, surviving otherwise lethal attacks. *'Temporary Powers: '''Powers that Piper temporarily gained when she was transformed into or swapped powers with other beings. Professional Life *'Bank': Before working at Quake, Piper had a job as a banker. Much to her grandmother's dismay, Piper did not want to work as a chef at a restaurant since a job as a banker earned more, and the family could use all the money they could get. *' Quake': After the death of her grandmother, Piper wanted to honor her dream and applied for a job as a chef at Quake. However, she was hired as restaurant manager when the current chef, Chef Moore had left for a job in France. Constantly working double shifts, and having a lousy boss, Piper was unhappy with her job. A year later, Piper was reminded of her lifelong dream of owning her own restaurant by an old classmate, Joanne Hertz. Piper decided to quit and pursued her dream. *' P3: After quitting at Quake, Piper intended to open her own restaurant. However, the risks were too high to take and so Piper decided to open a nightclub. With the help of her sisters, Piper opened P3 which quickly became San Francisco's hottest nightclub. Though the club struggled a few times, it did well overall and was the biggest source of income for the sisters. P3 became the place where the sisters would spend a relaxing night after all the demon fighting and was one of the places Piper wanted to keep demon free, however, demons have been battled and vanquished there on occasion. * Halliwell's: Nine years after opening P3, Piper decided to sell the nightclub and finally open the restaurant she had always dreamed of owning. Finding the right location proved to be difficult, much to the annoyance of her realtor. Finally, after visiting more than five different locations, Piper found the right place and began to get everything for the restaurant in order. The opening night of "Halliwell's," was a complete success. Romantic Life '''Leo Wyatt : Main Article: Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt '' Piper's longest and permanent relationship was with Leo Wyatt. She met Leo for the first time when he came to the sisters as a handyman. While he actually served as the Charmed Ones' Whitelighter, Leo was forbidden to have any romantic relationships with his charges. Leo eventually revealed himself as the sisters' Whitelighter when he was shot by a Darklighter named Alec. When Leo was healed, he broke up with Piper so that he would not be punished for their relationship by his bosses. The year afterwards, Piper had a relationship with next door neighbor, Dan Gordon. However, Piper still had feelings for Leo, for which he kept fighting for. Finally being able to win Piper for him, Leo took Piper to the Heavens to present her to his bosses. A month later the couple returned to earth, not noticing they had spent a month up there. It was revealed that they had to break up or else Leo would be reassigned to other witches. It was then that Leo proposed to Piper, saying that a marriage was the only way to be with each other as it could not be undone by the Elders. After a long struggle, Piper was finally able to wed Leo through a Handfasting. Two years later, the couple was pregnant of their first child, Wyatt Matthew Halliwell. Not long after the birth of their first son, Leo became an Elder and was not allowed to stay on earth any longer. This caused Piper and Leo to break up and almost get a divorce. During their time apart, they spend a brief, intimate moment in which they conceived their second son, Christopher Perry Halliwell. Not long after the birth of Chris, Piper let Leo back into her life and became a couple again. A few months later, Leo fell from grace and became mortal. Not a year later, Leo was taken by an Angel of Destiny. His death would give the sisters more strength to battle whomever they had to fight in the Ultimate Battle. During his absence, Piper began to film simple household chores and her sons playing with toys, so that she could watch with Leo after he returned. Eventually, when the Ultimate Battle was over, Leo was brought back to Piper and their two sons. Nine months later, the happy and at the time magic free couple welcomed their third child, and their only daughter into the world, Prudence Melinda Halliwell. Making them now a family of five, and the only Halliwell's still living at the famous Halliwell Manor. '''Other Relationships' |-|Billy Wilson, Joe, Barry, and Tim= Piper dated these three guys in college, high school, and eighth grade, respectively. Nothing else is known about them or her relationships with them. |-|Jeremy Burns= Piper first met Jeremy at a San Francisco hospital when grams was admitted for a heart attack. He had left her his number on a napkin, which he had given to her when she was crying in the cafeteria. A few weeks later, when Grams died, Phoebe left the manor for New York. Six months later, she returns and reawakens the powers of her and her sisters. Not long after, Jeremy revealed his true self, a warlock who wanted to steal her powers and those of her sisters. He was ultimately vanquished by the sisters when using the Power of Three Spell. A year later, he was brought back to life by Abraxas, and attacked Piper's banker boyfriend Rob, which caused her loan application for P3 to be denied.Five years later in the episode Cat House, Phoebe told Paige that Piper and Jeremy were engaged to be married. |-|Mark Chao= A young Chinese-American college student who had 23rd birthday on the day he was killed and incinerated by Tony Wong and his gang. Mark's ghost form appealed to the sisters to save his soul, by giving him a proper burial, from the soul collector Yama. They both shared a passion for food and cooking and coincidentally both had jobs which had nothing to do with cooking since those earned more. Mark gave Piper the old Chinese recipes from his father before moving on. Piper attended Mark's funeral and saw him going into the afterlife with his father. |-|Jack Manford= Jack was a regular customer at Quake restaurant. Piper and Phoebe had cast a love spell, which caused Jack to be attracted to Piper. Surprised, Piper tries to turn him off her by talking about her supposed tattoos and piercings, which only encourages him further. Piper realizes the love spell only conjures lust, and that love is something special between two people, something that cannot be conjured. After the love spell got out of hand, it was reversed and Jack had no recollection of the event. |-|Josh= After Leo departs (upon Phoebe's discovery about Leo's powers) she meets an arts graduate student named Josh and subsequently they fight over a bottle of wine. Piper wanted it for a meal she was preparing for Prue's boss and her two guests, one of whom turned out to be Josh who, after succeeding in buying the bottle, brought it to the house as a gift. Despite not letting go of Leo, a cautious Piper begins to date him. After three dates, combined with Piper's love for Leo and Josh receiving a job offer in Beverly Hills, Piper encourages him to take the job, thus ending the relationship. |-|Rob= Piper almost sleeps with this bank loaner who was going to either approve or deny her request for a loan to buy a nightclub that would become P3. Despite having reservations, he was about to approve the application, when the resurrected ex-boyfriend Jeremy returns to try and kill Piper. Rob got attacked in the process and subsequently declines the application, leaving Prue and Phoebe to mortgage the house so Piper could live her intermediate dream. |-|Dan Gordon= Aside from Leo, Dan is Piper's most impacted lover. While Piper and Leo were separated, Piper sought out a normal relationship with a mortal, her next door neighbor and former baseball player Dan Gordon. Although it started out well, the relationship began to fritter away when she blurts out Leo's name after he saved her from dying of Oroya Fever. When she figured out her feelings were really with Leo, she broke up with him. During their entire relationship, Dan remains oblivious to the fact that Piper is a witch, despite encountering many close shaves. He eventually learned the truth, but he proved unable to handle the secret. Piper, with the help of a genie, had the knowledge removed from Dan. Eventually, the pair ended their relationship altogether. |-|Brett and Ryan= When Piper and Leo split up, she tried dating other men. Both Brett and Ryan were quite taken with Piper, but were immediately scared away by Wyatt using his powers behind Piper's back. This led Piper to believe that her dates didn't like children. When Wyatt tries his trick on Richard Montana, a male witch whom Wyatt believed Piper was dating, Piper discovered it was Wyatt's magic that scared them away so that Piper would not date any other men. |-|Greg= Piper and Greg's relationship was the longest relationship after her marriage. The relationship ended after Chris fooled Greg into believing Piper and Leo were still together by showing them "sleeping" together (due to his wish being granted by Phoebe). In 2006, while Leo was still encased in ice, Piper and Greg literally collided with each other. Noticing Leo was absent, Greg tried to re-bond with Piper. However, Piper turned him down as she was still holding onto hope of Leo returning after the Ultimate Battle. |-|David Right= After an epiphany caused Piper to swear off men, Paige and Phoebe decided to create the perfect man for her on her birthday - with a few of their personal preferences as well. An initially unhappy Piper comes round to adore him but after Chris manipulates David for his own gain (to try and convince the sisters to bind Wyatt's powers), all the sisters swoon over him, resulting in a food fight. Before vanishing at the stroke of midnight, David tells Piper not to give up on love. Family Tree Health and Vitals |-|1998-1999= |-|2000-2001= |-|2002-2003= |-|2004-2005= |-|2006-2007= |-|2008-2009= |-|2010-2011= Notes *Piper's blood type is AB. *Piper is the last sister to write in the Book of Shadows. *Piper's zodiac sign is said to be Leo. *In High School Piper ran for Freshman Class Secretary, but she got so nervous when talking that Prue had to come on the stage to finish her speech for her. *According to an old classmate, Piper liked to sit in the back of the class, drawing on her jeans. *Piper was the first sister to have transformed into another magical being, namely, a Wendigo. *Piper is the only Charmed One to have become a neutral being. *Piper was the first to discover her powers. *Piper is the only sister to never have possessed the power of Premonition. *Following Prue's death, Piper was the only sister with an offensive power, until Phoebe developed Psychic Reflection. *Piper is the only one of the sisters who doesn't possess a mental power. *Piper is the only sister to be transformed into a Goddess three times; A Valkyrie (demi-goddess), the Goddess of Earth and Shakti, a Hindu Goddess. *Piper was the first sister to visit the Heavens. *One of Piper's past lives was Priscilla Baxter, the mother of Grams, making Piper technically the great-grandmother of her own sisters and herself. *Both Piper and Priscilla Baxter were the owners of a popular bar. *Piper is the only Charmed One whose past life did not have a power related to the elements. However, she is the only Charmed One who is able to do so. *Piper is the only sister whose powers are an advanced version of her past life's. *Piper died twice from non-magical reasons; the first time from Oroya Fever, the second time she was shot by Alice Hicks when the sisters were exposed. *Piper is the only one of the sisters who wasn't turned back into her teenage selfPiper is the only sister who doesn't have a gravity-defying power (Phoebe has Levitation, Paige has Hovering, and Prue could use Telekinesis to simulate levitation and later possessed Hovering). *Piper's favorite cake is a double chocolate decadence cake.Piper is allergic to bees. *Like Grams, Piper used to keep her hands busy with combining several ingredients without actually making anything.Prue once called Piper "Switzerland" as she was a neutral party between Prue and Phoebe. *Piper is the only sister (other than Paige) to become an Angel. *Due to her potion making skills, Piper was the only sister who could replicate her own powers. *After the death of Prue, Piper inherited her golden necklace. But later gave it to her daughter, Prudence Melinda when she turned sixteen. *As a child Piper didn't require any hand gestures to unfreeze young Andy, older Prue, and older Piper. She simply tilted her head Gallery TV Series~ Comics~ Piper.png|The Sourcebook Piper_Comics_1.png|Little Piper (Last Witch Effort) Piper_Comics_2.png|Piper talking to her sisters (Charmed Lives) Piper_Comics_3.png|Piper at Brittany's funeral (No Rest for the Wicca) Piper_Comics_4.png|Piper scrying (Innocents Lost) Piper_Comics_5.png|Piper looking for the best place to have Halliwell's (Mortal Enemies) Piper_Comics_6.png|Piper at what was to become Halliwell's (Unnatural Resources) Piper_Comics_7.png|Piper talking to her sisters about Cal Greene (Morality Bites Back) Piper_Comics_8.png|Piper when Melinda came into her powers (The Heir Up There) Piper_Comics_9.png|Piper talking to Paige on the phone (Oh, Henry) Piper_Comics_10.png|Piper in the All (The All or Nothing) Piper_Comics_11.png|Piper in the All talking to Cole (Three Little Wiccans) Piper_14.png|Piper before leaving the All (Last Witch Effort) Piper_Comics_12.png|Piper fighting Neena with the rest of the Warren Line (The Charmed Offensive) Piper Com ics 13.png|Piper and Wyatt after he reversed his first backfired spell (Piper's Place) Piper_Comics_14.png|Piper talking to Phoebe (Cupid's Harrow) Piper_Comics_15.png|Piper talking to Paige (Where There's Smoke There's a Firestarter) Piper_Comics_16.png|Piper using her new power in Paige's Orb Shield (The Heavens Can Wait) Piper_Comics_17.png|Piper sees Prue in her new body (Family Shatters) Piper_Comics_18.jpg|Piper talking to her sisters (Four's Company) Piper_Comics_18.png|Piper talking to her sisters (Crossed, Triple-Crossed) Piper_Comics_19.png|Piper looks at the new decorated Manor (The Old Witcheroo) Piper_Comics_20.png|Piper and Leo discuss his wings (Reversal of Misfortune) Piper_Comics_21.png|Piper and Prue talking (Prue Ya Gonna Call?) Piper_Comics_22.png|Piper helping Prue with her powers (The Darklight Zone) Piper_Comics_23.jpg|Piper (on the right) and her sisters flying in the All (The Power of 300) Piper-NCFTOO.jpg|Piper on the phone with Prue (No Country for Old Ones) Piper-MM.jpg|Piper doesn't want to deal with the leprechauns (Magically Malicious) Piper-TBOBAW.jpg|Piper and Phoebe meet the cats/Aidel (The Perks of Being a Whitelighter) Piper-CA.jpg|Piper sees Cole was stabbed with the Ancient Atheme (Charmed Assault) Piper-WHTTDWAS.jpg|Piper during the battle (Whatever Happened to the Demon with a Soul?) Piper-WOTW.jpg|Piper before the Wisp attacks her (Will o' the Witch) Piper-HKL.jpg|Phoebe thinks Piper is pregnant again (Hard Knox Life) Piper-LIABT.jpg|Piper and Leo go see Prue (Love is a Burning Thing) Piper-HMW.jpg|Piper breaks up a fight between Grams and Leo (Haste Makes Wasteland) Piper-TCCOBT.jpg|Piper talking to Paige (The Curious Case of Benjamin Turner) Baby_Piper.jpg|Piper as a Baby Three_Year_Old_Piper.jpg|Three Year Old Piper Piper_and_patty.png|Piper with her mother before she was killed Piper_Childhood.jpg|Piper During Her Childhood Little_Piper.jpg|Piper Before Her Father Left Piper_Early_Teens.jpg|Piper In Her Early Teenage Years Teenage_Piper.jpg|Teenage Piper Piper_Early_Twenties.jpg|Piper In Her Early Twenties 1x01-Piper.jpg 1x02-Piper.jpg 1x03-Piper.jpg 1x04-Piper.jpg 1x05-Piper.jpg 1x06-Piper.jpg 1x07-Piper.jpg 1x08-Piper.jpg 1x09-Piper.jpg 1x10-Piper.jpg 1x11-Piper.jpg 1x12-Piper.jpg 1x13-Piper.jpg 1x14-Piper.jpg 1x15-Piper.jpg 1x16-Piper.jpg 1x17-Piper.jpg 1x18-Piper.jpg 1x19-Piper.jpg 1x20-Piper.jpg 1x21-Piper.jpg 1x22-Piper.jpg 2x01-Piper.jpg 2x02-Piper.jpg 2x03-Piper.jpg 2x04-Piper.jpg 2x05-Piper.jpg 2x06-Piper.jpg 2x07-Piper.jpg 2x08-Piper.jpg 2x09-Piper.jpg 2x10-Piper.jpg 2x11-Piper.jpg 2x12-Piper.jpg 2x13-Piper.jpg 2x14-Piper.jpg 2x15-Piper.jpg 2x16-Piper.jpg 2x17-Piper.jpg 2x18-Piper.jpg 2x19-Piper.jpg 2x20-Piper.jpg 2x21-Piper.jpg 2x22-Piper.jpg 3x01-Piper.jpg 3x02-Piper.jpg 3x03-Piper.jpg 3x04-Piper.jpg 3x05-Piper.jpg 3x06-Piper.jpg 3x07-Piper.jpg 3x08-Piper.jpg 3x09-Piper.jpg 3x10-Piper.jpg 3x11-Piper.jpg 3x12-Piper.jpg 3x13-Piper.jpg 3x14-Piper.jpg 3x15-Piper.jpg 3x16-Piper.jpg 3x17-Piper.jpg 3x18-Piper.jpg 3x19-Piper.jpg 3x20-Piper.jpg 3x21-Piper.jpg 3x22-Piper.jpg 4x01-Piper.jpg 4x02-Piper.jpg 4x03-Piper.jpg 4x04-Piper.jpg 4x05-Piper.jpg 4x06-Piper.jpg 4x07-Piper.jpg 4x08-Piper.jpg 4x09-Piper.jpg 4x10-Piper.jpg 4x11-Piper.jpg 4x12-Piper.jpg 4x13-Piper.jpg 4x14-Piper.jpg 4x15-Piper.jpg 4x16-Piper.jpg 4x17-Piper.jpg 4x18-Piper.jpg 4x19-Piper.jpg 4x20-Piper.jpg 4x21-Piper.jpg 4x22-Piper.jpg 5x01-Piper.jpg 5x02-Piper.jpg 5x03-Piper.jpg 5x04-Piper.jpg 5x05-Piper.jpg 5x06-Piper.jpg 5x07-Piper.jpg 5x08-Piper.jpg 5x09-Piper.jpg 5x10-Piper.jpg 5x11-Piper.jpg 5x12-Piper.jpg 5x13-Piper.jpg 5x14-Piper.jpg 5x15-Piper.jpg 5x16-Piper.jpg 5x17-Piper.jpg 5x18-Piper.jpg 5x19-Piper.jpg 5x20-Piper.jpg 5x21-Piper.jpg 5x22-Piper.jpg 5x23-Piper.jpg 6x01-Piper.jpg 6x02-Piper.jpg 6x03-Piper.jpg 6x04-Piper.jpg 6x05-Piper.jpg 6x06-Piper.jpg 6x07-Piper.jpg 6x08-Piper.jpg 6x09-Piper.jpg 6x10-Piper.jpg 6x11-Piper.jpg 6x12-Piper.jpg 6x13-Piper.jpg 6x14-Piper.jpg 6x15-Piper.jpg 6x16-Piper.jpg 6x17-Piper.jpg 6x18-Piper.jpg 6x19-Piper.jpg 6x20-Piper.jpg 6x21-Piper.jpg 6x22-Piper.jpg 6x23-Piper.jpg 7x01-Piper.jpg 7x02-Piper.jpg 7x03-Piper.jpg 7x04-Piper.jpg 7x05-Piper.jpg 7x06-Piper.jpg 7x07-Piper.jpg 7x08-Piper.jpg 7x09-Piper.jpg 7x10-Piper.jpg 7x11-Piper.jpg 7x12-Piper.jpg 7x13-Piper.jpg 7x14-Piper.jpg 7x15-Piper.jpg 7x16-Piper.jpg 7x17-Piper.jpg 7x18-Piper.jpg 7x19-Piper.jpg 7x20-Piper.jpg 7x21-Piper.jpg 7x22-Piper.jpg 8x01-Piper.jpg 8x02-Piper.jpg 8x03-Piper.jpg 8x04-Piper.jpg 8x05-Piper.jpg 8x06-Piper.jpg 8x07-Piper.jpg 8x08-Piper.jpg 8x09-Piper.jpg 8x10-Piper.jpg 8x11-Piper.jpg 8x12-Piper.jpg 8x13-Piper.jpg 8x14-Piper.jpg 8x15-Piper.jpg 8x16-Piper.jpg 8x17-Piper.jpg 8x18-Piper.jpg 8x19-Piper.jpg 8x20-Piper.jpg 8x21-Piper.jpg 8x22-Piper.jpg Piper_61.jpg 8x22-PiperEntry.jpg Piper_62.jpg 9x01-Piper.jpg Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Charmed One Category:Piper and Leo's Family Category:Magical Beings Category:Warren Witches Category:Halliwell Family Category:Piper Halliwell